Solstice
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: Happily ever after just couldn't last long after Breaking Dawn. Just when Bella thought she could finally relax and enjoy the rest of forever with Edward, new challenges, new enemies, and a desire for revenge present itself once again to the cullens. Passion. Pain. Violence. Betrayal. One last kiss.. consumes.
1. Chapter 1

**Preface **

* * *

><p>Just when I had finally thought life was perfect. That everything would be ok, and I would be content living with my family, forever, everything began to crumble from under my feet. Even now that I was now turned into a vampire, problems still managed to follow me.<p>

In fact, things are worse, much worse.

It all was up to me now, Edward, Nessie, Jacob, everyone, they were counting on me. And if I didn't make the right choice, this would truly be the end. The end of everything, death stared coldly at me, trapping me in its depths of black nothingness.

"Make your choice Bella," The very sound of his voice caused a wave of shills to roll down my spine in a manner of disgust, and fear.

My hand trembled as I reached out. I held my breath, and with one last look at Edward's fear stricken face, I sealed our fate forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 <strong>

I watched closely up towards the sky, taking in the small raindrops that fell freely from above; each drop had its own unique shape; which couldn't be seen through just human eyes. The drops hit down hard against the windows, making a calming sound.

It had been a usual day, the good old Fork's daily rain showers, along with the fog rolling along the bottom of the sky, just touching the very tops of the waters.

As normal as this day had been, I truly couldn't shake the feeling that was stirring in the pit of my stomach. The uncomfortable clenching of my insides wasn't something that I was used to now that I was a vampire. There was really only one thing I felt, and that was thirst. Even now, the stinging in my throat was enough to sidetrack my attention from the twisting in my stomach.

It had been a while since our last hunt, Carlisle was trying to gradually eliminate us from public eye, so when we decide to leave, hardly anyone would notice.

I hated the idea of leaving, more and more as the conversation got brought up, really the only thing that was keeping us here so long, was Jacob.

His imprint on Nessie, we all knew this was going to be a hard situation, and we did really need to figure something out before people would start getting suspicious. That was the last thing I wanted. I didn't want Nessie in danger like she had been ever again. I would make sure of this. She would be protected.

"Bella, are you even paying attention,"

At the sound of Alice's annoyed voice I turned my head quickly to refocus my attention back on her petite pixie form.

"Um, yeah, of course I was,"

Her eyes narrowed, her eye brow lifting up ever so slightly.

"Really, then you know what dress I'm talking about," She said, holding up two different dresses in her hands, looking at me with a suspicious look.

Quickly I analyzed both dresses; thinking for only half a second, deliberating on which dress was the showiest, and decided to pick that one. The light green satin dress, with the wild fringe at the bottom, or the strapless navy blue sundress that I wear when Edward and I are having our alone time out in our meadow.

"The green one," I stated, reassurance came to me when I saw her shocked face.

"So you actually where paying attention, good girl,"

I fought the urge to roll my eyes; before making my way over to her from my place at the window.

"You could have just looked forward into the future to see that I was paying attention," I pointed out with a small smile.

She gave me a sour look at that, and huffed, turning to bounce back into my closet to return the sundress. "You know I can't with the dog so close by, it's like looking through a mud puddle," She said shaking her head, as she returned, handing me the green dress.

I sighed for a second, before holding the dress up to examine it.

"Is this all really necessary?"

"Of course it is, don't you want to look nice for your daughter's first birthday?"

"Yes, but don't you think a dress is just a bit to formal for a child's birthday?" I said, and began to slide the dress on me.

I had to admit, it was truly a beautiful dress. It was the kind of dress that only a Cullen could say they had in their closet. What was even better about the dress was the fact that it fit me perfectly. It hugged my waist, and draped around my body in a wave of elegance, and power. Both the things I gained when I was turned.

"No way, this is a Cullen kid we are talking about here, it's going to be big, I invited all our friends, the only ones I'm not too sure who is coming is the Amazon coven,"

I shook my head at Alice, sighing a bit.

It would be my mission to make this day the most special day in the world for my little baby girl. It was so hard to believe that it has only been a year that Nessie had been brought into this world.

"It's just so hard to believe how much she has grown," I said with a sad smile.

Alice gave me a warm hug.

"I know, she's really something special,"

She was wasn't she?

Every day, I was reminded of how lucky I was to have her in my life. She was my whole world. Her and Edward.

At the thought of Edward my eyes widened. Quickly I moved to the window, peering out to see him walking towards the house with Emmett. The both of them carrying large bags, balloons, and a handful of fallen tree limbs, they were still getting the back yard decorated for the party.

I missed Edward, Alice had forced me inside with this house for hours, making food, decorating inside, and basically doing everything to keep me from going outside.

Nessie was with Esme, and Carlisle, helping them over at the Cullen house. And I was stuck here with Alice to greet the guests as they arrived. Emmett and Edward were setting up the table's gifts, and refreshments, While Jasper and Rosalie was out hunting.

"When will people start coming?" I wondered, turning to look back at Alice; who already was changed into a beautiful black silk dress.

"In a matter of five minutes the Denali's will be here," She chirped, and with a tug she had my arm and was pulling me out of my room. "Charlie and Sue will be here within a minute," She said stopping me at the door. "And please, relax; Edward will be done soon,"

I gave her a look, shaking my head at her once more at her bubbly smile.

She knew I was missing Edward, was it really that obvious?

Before I could voice my question; a knock on the door made me freeze. It was Charlie and Sue.

I knew that I had good control over myself, and with a bit of effort… the pain was almost completely bearable, but this would never stop me from being afraid of accidentally hurting Charlie.

"Ready?" Alice said looking pointedly at me as her hand fell onto the door knob, just pausing for that second until I gave her a nod.

As the door opened I felt the wind blowing the scent of blood to my face, assaulting my senses, and lighting my throat on fire.

I made no move to react to the pain of the flames biting my throat raw.

"Hey Alice, nice to see you," Charlie said with an easy smile before stepping in, Sue one step behind him, her hand in his.

"Glad you could make it Charlie," Alice said with a bright smile, and nodded to me.

I couldn't help but smile as Charlie's eyes moved to me. Without saying a word, he pulled me into a hug.

Concentrate, don't breathe; just act limp.

"Hey dad," I spoke hugging him gently, the flames in my throat burning hotter, nearly making it impossible to move.

It has just be so long since I've been around a human, I almost forgot how painful that it was to be around it, I focused my thoughts away from the pain, and more towards the fact that this was my father.

We haven't talked for a while, and this did make me feel guilty, I didn't want to avoid him, he was always here for me… but I tried to keep my distance from everyone. This was the safest option that we had, and it would make things easier when we had to leave.

"Hey Bells, how are you doing, haven't really heard from you for a while," Charlie spoke after letting me go, and returning his hand to Sue with a smile.

I noticed Sue's smile as she stuck close to Charlie, seeming content, and just happy to be where he was. This was all I had ever wanted for Charlie. To have someone in his life to look after him, and make him happy… no one deserved to be alone.

"I've been great," I nodded sharing the smile. "We have just been pretty busy lately." I hated to lie to him, but in a way it was half the truth. There was no such thing as a day that wasn't busy here.

"Good to hear," He said gruffly, but his attention did seem slightly directed more towards Sue. A smile was on his face that I had familiarly seen on Edward's when he would watch me.

Maybe Charlie would take it better than I had thought with the fact that we would be leaving. He would have Sue, maybe that would be enough for him to be alright, that's all I can hope for.

"Seth and Leah should be coming by soon as well," Sue spoke up almost shyly.

"Excellent," Alice smiled, and took her place back at the front door.

That was my cue to take the guests out to where the party was actually going to be held. This was in the back yard, where Edward and Emmett had been setting up.

I couldn't help but feel a bit excited; I would finally get a good view of Edward. I had barely gotten to see him all day. I knew it was a bit foolish, he was my husband after all, but it was still like the day we had first met. I wanted to be near him so much.

The back yard, it looked amazing. The trees sat in a rainbow of gold and light purple streamers. Tables were set up in a half circle, filled with all kinds of foods that Esme and I prepared last night, along with a few coolers of beer, and other alcohol. Wooden tables went in rows across the yard, crafted perfectly smooth, and decorated specially for Nessie. Millions of pure white roses, and light pink tulips hung in a canopy of vines that woven around the tree limbs that hovered over each of the tables.

It was like walking into a dream.

They truly had done an amazing job, but who was I kidding, of course they did, I had no doubt in my mind it was going to be breath-taking.

"Wow, they sure do know how to go all out… but I should of seen that coming after their wedding," I heard Charlie whisper to Sue.

She chuckled quietly, and nodded in agreement as she to, looked around at the beauty.

"Hey, it's the chief," Emmett's loud booming voice sounded.

We all turned to see him and Edward heading towards us.

I rolled my eyes at that for just a moment, before completely focusing my attention to Edward's beautiful eyes peering into mine.

I smiled as he made it to me, capturing me into his arms.

Now I felt like I could breathe again. It was like a whole part of me had been dead, and now was brought back to life.

"Bella," His voice was like sweet silk against my skin as he spoke my name.

Shivers rolled down my spine. "Yes Edward,"

"You look so beautiful," He spoke, his fingers brushing a strand of hair from my face as he watched me, his other hand rubbing circle across my back.

I couldn't hold back my smile at his words.

It was only Edward; that really knew how to make me feel like I really was pretty. Like I was somebody worthy of this man, I had never been able to feel that way as a human, and it took me a while to feel that way when I had been turned… but now… I finally felt that I was someone that he deserved.

But I would never understand what I did to deserve such a wonderful life, with an amazing husband, daughter, and family that I loved.

Nothing could ever ruin this. Not now. Not ever again.

Time seemed to fly by, and I was amazed at how quickly all of them had come, and it seemed to be all at once. As if it was planned that they would all come through the doors in one big wave of beautiful faces.

Everyone had came, the Denali's, the Amazon's, the nomads, and the entire wolf pack, both Jacob, and Sam's.

It was interesting how everyone reacted to each other. It was so different now than was before. The vampires still did stay in their small coven groups, only a few splitting up to mingle with the other covens.

While the wolves, on the other hand, they mixed in with each of the covens, not seeming to mind it at all. The only wolves that seemed to stay to themselves, was Sam, Leah, and Paul.

Leah, stood towards the doors, her arms folded across her chest, a glower on her face. She ignored everything around her for the most part, but I was able to catch her stealing peaks at Sam.

I felt bad for her, but I knew how she felt towards me and Cullen's, talking to her would just be wasting her time I'm sure… so I didn't try…

Sam and Paul where standing close to the edge of the woods; both of them leaned up against the threes. Sam had a serious expression on his face as he analyzed every action of everyone here.

I honestly believed that he only came to make sure the large amount of vampires coming wouldn't cause any harm to any Forks, or La Push locals, he was here to make sure that peace was kept.

Paul I wasn't sure about. He seemed to be the most disgusted out of any wolf here. There was anger, and coldness to him that was fierce, but it was contained. He wouldn't dare do anything unless Sam would say.

In all honesty I didn't trust Paul, every time he was around I was very uneasy, I couldn't relax myself when he was around.

I was pleased to see Emmett, Jasper, Jared, Quil and the boy that was now with Kate; Garrett, they all seemed to get along rather well. They all went speeding around the back yard, throwing mock punches, and doing some crafty wrestling moves.

Kachiri, Senna, and Zafrina like always were a starling sight when I had first taken notice to them. Their rugged beauty, and sharp movements always brought a pinch of uneasiness in me, but I knew they were good people. I'm sure Nessie would be more than happy to get to see them again, especially Zafrina.

The Denali's still didn't seem to welcome the wolves to them as warmly as the others; they still hesitated, which is understandable. Tanya was the most backwards when it came to the wolves; she avoided them completely, striking up conversations with Alice, and Carmen.

Stefan and Vladimir from the Romanian coven were the only ones that didn't seem to come, but I couldn't say they would be missed. Nor did anyone really expect them to show up; they were only sent an invitation just purely being polite. They did help us when we had needed that, and that meant a lot.

"Do you think she will be surprised?" Seth grinned getting my attention as he pounced by Edward, and Jacob, looking at them with an eager look towards the door Nessie would be walking out of in any minute.

"I'm sure she will be in complete shock," Edward reassured, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to his chest.

I smiled, looking up at him; excited more so then I wanted to show.

My baby girl, she sure was growing up, so fast, more fast then I liked, but I was happy regardless of the time I had with her.

"She doesn't have her mother's hatred towards surprises does she?" Jacob teased throwing me a grin before turning his attention on the door pointedly.

I rolled my eyes at that, and shook my head slowly.

"I don't know, I guess we will find out," I smiled.

"Ok everyone please get quietly the birthday girl just walked into the house," Alice's voice announced over the rumble of talking around the room.

Just like magic, everyone was silent; you would have sworn that the back yard was completely empty. Someone could have dropped a penny, and it would have easily been heard. It was amazing, and at the same time, I had expected this much for a group of supernatural beings.

I watched the door now as the knob began to turn, and as my beautiful baby girl's face was in sight everyone's voice rang out in a wave of perfect harmony saying 'Happy Birthday Nessie'.

I laughed quietly at her surprised face, but as tears filled her eyes I grew panicked, moving quickly towards her.

"Nessie," I said nervously, feeling Edward follow closely behind.

But to my relief she flew her tiny body to us, trapping us in a big hug; that melted my dead heart.

"Thank you momma, thank you daddy!" She said tears spilling over her cheeks.

I smiled in joy, feeling a ball swell in my stomach, knotting up a bit as I hugged my daughter closely to me, Edward doing the same with a chuckle. His golden eyes turned to the both of us, kissing both of our cheeks before turning us to the crowd.

They all began to clap with brilliant smiles, each sharing a look at each other. At the Nessie was flying out of our arms, running around to each of them giggling, and smiling the biggest I've ever seen on her beautiful face.

I sighed in content, resting my head on Edward's shoulder as he drew me in closer to him. His lips rested on the top of my head for a second, letting a kiss on my forehead.

"She's so happy,"

"As she should be, she has such a wonderful mother taking care of her,"

"Don't forget about her wonder father," I smiled, looking up at him, getting lost in his eyes for a moment.

Nothing would ruin this moment, nothing in this world.

My little girl would be happy, and have no worries; this would be the best day ever. I'd make sure of it.

Quickly I spotted her in the crowd, sitting up on Jacob's shoulders, standing over by the Amazon coven, talking animatedly to Zafrina.

Then I turned my gaze towards Alice; who was dancing around, looking as though she was getting the cake ready, and the rest of the food.

"Everyone, please help yourselves to the food," Alice announced after just a short few minutes.

I chuckled to myself as I watched all the wolves go rushing over to the tables, grabbing plates with eager shove and pushes to get in line.

I'm sure the obsessive eating had to be a wolf thing; I have seen Jake eat enough to know that no real human could eat as much as he could without blowing up, or weighing over 300 pounds.

"Shall we go pretend to eat," Edward smiled leading me towards the long line.

"I suppose so," I grinned following behind him carelessly.

Nessie must have spotted us getting in line, for suddenly two arms clung around my leg.

"Hey how are you liking this party, birthday girl," I smiled picking up my angel, and letting her hang on my side.

She smiled brightly up at me.

"I'm so happy I get to see all of them again, I can't believe all this is for me,"

"That's right all for you," Edward chuckled, leaning down kissing her forehead.

I went to speak again when I paused, looking out of the corner of my eye to see someone standing in the very back of the yard.

Slowly; I locked my gaze on the person, analyzing them for just the shortest of minutes.

"Who is that?" I muttered lowly to Edward, hoping only he would hear.

Now Edward was looking over towards the person as well, his eyes going dark, a growl falling off his lips.

"Volturi…"

I gasped, clutching Nessie closer, glaring towards the unknown stranger. "Who invited Volturi here?"

Edward frowned, shaking his head. "Keep Renesmee close," Slowly he shifted out of the line, and made his way to the man.

I bit my lip watching after him.

With some concentration I stretched my shield out towards Edward, protecting him as best I could, and I made sure I listen in to the conversation, for any sign of aggression.

"Who are you?" Edward said politely, but the frown on his face was nothing but serious. "I don't believe we have sent you an invitation."

"My name is Dante," The man's voice was smooth, yet held a slight Italian accent. "And you are correct, I had no invitation, my apologies for crashing the party."

"Did Aro send you?" I heard Edward speak lowly.

The man spoke without hesitation. "I came on my own accord."

It was Nessie that pulled my attention back. "Who's that?" She said gazing in the direction that Edward had went.

"I don't know," I said putting her down to her feet. "Come on; let's get you something to eat." I urged her.

She nodded, but her eyes kept going to the man, and Edward, it was clear that her attention was fixated on this new visitor.

A few of the other's seemed to notice as well, and I was relieved to see Emmett, Jacob, and Seth walk over to Edward.

"Well buddy, you better not be thinking about laying a hand on Nessie." Jacob barked, his tone was deep, almost chillingly cold.

"I have no desire to fight, or cause any trouble." Dante replied; his tone was just as velvety and pleasant as could be. "I come peacefully,"

Slowly I turned back to Nessie, watching as she filled her plate, when she finished she looked back up at me curiously, than back to where Dante and the others stood. "Can we go say hi?"

Edward glanced over towards us, and gave us a slight nod.

"Sure," I said, but gently moved her behind me as we made our way over to where the others were.

Dante now was turned to us, his crimson eyes casting down at Nessie, then up to me. "So you're the Bella, who carried the half breed, I've heard a lot about you,"

I nodded slightly, trying my best to not to glare at him. I didn't trust anyone linked with the Volturi… not now… not ever… not after the day they almost tried to kill my daughter.

Nessie slowly peek at Dante, chewing at some chicken, watching between us.

"Renesmee," His tone now changed, gazing at her. "You are a beauty." At his words Jacob let out a low snarl, moving closer to her.

"And way too young for you." Jacob interjected, narrowing his eyes at Dante.

Dante chuckled, looking towards Jacob with a smirk. "To young for you as well wolf," He shrugged now, turning his attention between Edward, and Emmett. "But that is not why I'm here."

Edward nodded, raising a brow. "You are here to warn us," He lightly wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me close to him.

"Yes, I am relatively new to the guard, but I still have my morals." He spoke, glancing at each of us. "And what you guys did, it opened the eyes of a lot of other vampires out there, they see that the Volturi can be taken on, if there is enough of us."

My eyes widened, "So I'm guessing the Volturi is mad?"

"Furious, they want to kill every last Cullen," Dante continued with a frown. "Vampires from all sides of the world are looking towards the Cullen's as a sign of hope."

Emmett now smirked, commenting for the first time. "We are pretty awesome."

"But… that's really not good… is it." Jacob said looking down at Nessie, worry in his eyes.

"No, it's not good, the Volturi doesn't want to appear weak, they will target us, and find a way to show that they are still the biggest; most powerful, they will try killing all of us." Edward said with a glare, clutching me tighter to him.

Dante nodded, sighing. "But they aren't just going to come out and attack, they are looking for a weapon, something to give them the upper hand when it comes to Bella's shield, they are pretty much scouting the world for more gifted fighters as we speak… I thought that it would be fair, that you knew what they were planning."

"Thank you, this was a risk," Edward spoke with a small frown.

Dante shrugged. "I don't think the Volturi is the right place for me anyway, but… I would like to stay around here for a bit… there was someone here that I really wanted to see… and possibly learn more about." His eyes now landed on Nessie.

She smiled in delight, and moved closer to him. "Me?" She wondered.

Dante chuckled and nodded, leaning down on one knee. "Yes; just you piccola bellezza."

She giggled, and lightly placed her hand on his face.

He froze, seeming to be taken aback. "Sorprendente," He muttered quietly. "You are gifted,"

I could tell that Nessie was really liking Dante; to Jacob's displeasure.

But I couldn't concentrate on that right now… all I could think of was the fact that the Volturi were out to kill us again, and this horrible nightmare that I had thought I could leave behind me was back.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? <strong>

**What do you guys think of this so far? **

* * *

><p><strong>Az<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

After the party was over, and all our guests made their way out, Edward called for a Cullen house meeting. It had been a long time since we had needed a house meeting... I had thought there would no longer be any danger towards us; of course I shouldn't have been so naïve to believe my bad luck wouldn't end after death.

Nessie had fallen asleep back at the house, so Jacob stayed with her, letting us know that if anything happened he would call.

In a way I was thankful for Nessie, and Jacob's bond. I knew that she was safe if Jacob was there with her. Nothing bad would ever happen if Jacob stayed by her side… that's how she thought of him… as her best friend… and protector.

"So, how about we get brought up to speed here," Carlisle's calming voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Dante, would you please explain to us why you have come all this way."

Everyone's attention in the room was focused now on the new man that stood in the room. I took his moment to analyze his appearance closely. His hair was as black as onyx; it hung in loose waves down to the ends of his ears. His skin had a tan shade to it; however it appeared to be glazed with a light glow. The contours of his body was flawless, every inch of his well toned muscles reflected utter perfection. He stood tall, about the same height as Emmett, but not as burly, he had more of a smooth, lean stature, closer to Jasper's.

But his beauty could never outshine Edward's.

He spoke now, his slight Italian accent bleeding through each of his words, making it sound more like a melodious song.

"I'm here to warn you of your impending doom." He shrugged, glancing around at each of us, a short smile on his face as he noticed Rosalie's eyes flicker to him. "Not here to make any trouble,"

Carlisle nodded slightly, turning to Edward.

"His thoughts are very open, and very pure." He commented, but his eyes didn't seem to really leave my face, he watched me with his warm butterscotch eyes.

Jasper spoke up as well, standing near Alice. "His emotions, they seem calm, and collected, if he was lying even in the slightest I would think I would have felt something."

Carlisle again looked to Dante, a little more reassured. "They plan to wager war?"

"Not exactly," Dante replied. "They have very detailed plans on how they would like to take vengeance, and restore their authority."

Slowly I looked around at each of them, taking in the concern on their faces; it was only Emmett that didn't seem at all upset over this. He had an eager expression on his face.

"Well, what do they have in mind?"

Dante's crimson eyes flashed over to Alice. "First they are going to kidnap Alice, when they find an opening to grab her without anyone noticing." He then turned his attention to me. "Next they said to take Bella."

Emmett snorted, "How would they manage to grab Alice, she would see that coming no problem."

"Unfortunately they have been scouting for a long time, and the chances of finding a vampire that could overcome that is very possible…" Dante said with a sigh, watching between the two of us.

Carlisle frowned. "What else have they said?"

"They are going to kill all of you, except Alice, Edward, Bella, and Nessie." Dante said with a frown. "They would like to force you into the guard."

I made a face at that, turning to lean into Edward slightly, glancing up to see his expressionless face. "That isn't going to happen… ever."

Edward nodded tightly. "Never." He agreed.

Dante shrugged, "They haven't been very successful in finding powerful vampires, none want to be a part of this… and I can see." He made a face, rolling his eyes. "If they knew that I was switching sides, they would kill me as soon as possible."

Carlisle seemed to have curiosity shining in his eyes. "So, you must be gifted."

"I wouldn't exactly see it as a gift," He said with a frown. "More like a curse."

Now I was interested in hearing what it is that he could do.

"In a way Alice and I are very much alike," He muttered. "I can see ahead in the future, but by physically touching them, and it is limited only by touch… but what really makes our gifts different is I can also see the past."

That would be an interesting power to have to say the least.

"I could see why Aro wouldn't like losing someone like you in his guard." Carlisle said with a small frown. "You're welcome to stay here… if you fear that you might be in danger."

Edward made a low noise at this, but turned slightly away from the rest of us, a small crooked smile on his face. "This will be interesting." He muttered.

"What will be?" I asked quietly, frowning slightly at him.

He leaned down, his lips touching my ear for a moment. "It seems that Dante has taken a real interest in Renesmee, he is intrigued by her." He paused for a moment. "It reminds me of how my thoughts had been when I first met you."

For a moment I almost felt like my dead hurt would begin to start beating again. I felt a smile crawl on my face, and slowly I nodded. "That's sweet,"

But at the same time I was slightly nervous. Jacob wasn't exactly the most level-headed when it came to Nessie. The last thing I wanted was any drama that would put Nessie right in the middle of a dangerous situation. She was so young… I should have known she would be getting a lot of attention from the boys with Edward's genetics.

The meeting didn't seem to go on much longer, and eventually all of us had gone our separate ways.

**Reviews?**

**Let me know what you all think so far.**


End file.
